


I never meant for you to fix yourself

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looking down, he realises he has scribbled all over the sentences he’s supposed to be reading. He’s about to erase the fine lines when he notices a pattern. Over and over again, a cross in a circle, big and small, over the letters. Putting it off as a weird coincidence, he shakes his head to clear it and erases every trace of it."</p><p>Or the one where Bran can't remember until Will pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never meant for you to fix yourself

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago, english is not my first language so excuse me for any mistakes!  
> title from Centuries by Fall Out Boy  
> I do not own The Dark Is Rising

He notices it for the first time on a Thursday like any other, doodling in a book lying on the desk in front of him, staring outside. It’s been raining all day, and he watches as the drops steadily land on the pavement. His history homework bores him and he hasn’t turned a page in half an hour. Looking down, he realises he has scribbled all over the sentences he’s supposed to be reading. He’s about to erase the fine lines when he notices a pattern. Over and over again, a cross in a circle, big and small, over the letters. Putting it off as a weird coincidence, he shakes his head to clear it and erases every trace of it, and with it any memory, leaving them only to appear in a dream that night, making him wake up with a jolt, breathing heavily, trying to figure out what it was that made his heart race this fast. The rain continues falling outside.

The second time, he’s hurrying home from class. The campus is snowed in, not in clear fluff like it used to be back in Tywyn, but in a wet grey brownish mix. He isn’t paying attention to where he goes, until something stings into his view. It’s a gate to a random house, one of those you never know if someone lives in it or if it’s been abandoned long ago, and you wouldn’t even notice the ornaments it if you weren’t looking for them. Small circles around a cross each, six of them. He stares at the rusty metal for a moment, trying to grasp a thought, a memory, but looses it immediately. Pinching his nose, he sighs and continues walking towards the room he calls home now.

From then on, he sees it everywhere. Car wheels, his wristwatch, the illustrations in the old books he needs for English, the drawings on the notes he took in class, everywhere. It feels like he’s going insane. Sitting at his desk once again, papers spread over it, he groans and threats his hands through his white hair. He’s been having dreams a lot recently, dreams of the welsh mountains, of a train and of golden roofs, dreams of Jane and Barney and Simon, and, most importantly, Will. He hasn’t thought of them in years, why now? A knock on the door disturbs his thoughts, taking a deep breath, he opens, it’s his friend Mike.  
“Hey, there’s a bloke asking for you at reception. I said I’d get you.” Bran takes his jacket and puts on shoes, the sunglasses next; he locks the door and follows the other man. In the main building, Mike points out a guy in a long black coat and then goes off to class. Bran makes his way towards the stranger but stocks as he sees who it is. There, six feet away, brown fringe falling into his eyes as always, hands casually buried in his pockets, a sheepish smile on his lips, stands nobody else than the devil himself.  
“Will Stanton.”  
“Hallo Bran.” Damn, he looks good, all grown up, and Bran can see the crinkles by his eyes. So he still laughs as much as he used to. After a moment of silence, “Umm, you wanna come to my room? Or grab a coffee elsewhere?”  
“I think your room will do.” Bran remembers the smile, would recognize it everywhere, but no memory comes near the real thing, lighting up the whole room, making Wills eyes twinkle, the beautiful eyes too old for the body, they always reminded Bran of the stars in a clear winter night back home in Wales, and he can’t help but grin, too, taking off his sunglasses, and he grabs the others hand and pulls him towards the exit.  
On the way to his dorm, they catch up on the last years, hands casually swinging between them as neither of them cares to let go; Will is now studying English and History at Oxford and he grins when he hears about Bran taking Music. They’re walking up the stairs and he Bran unlocks the door, apologizing for the mess, taking in the clothes scattered over the floor, the books and loose paper covering every surface possible. Will just shakes his head and says it doesn’t matter, and not much later finds them sitting on the bed, cups of tea in their hands, and for the first time in what feels like forever Bran feels truly happy again.  
“So”, Bran begins, taking another sip of his mug, “I kinda wanted to ask you something, and now that you’re here seems like the perfect time…” he drags off into silence, trying to figure out a way to describe what’s been happening to him recently. Will is looking at him, and acting on instinct he takes the others hand and pulls back the sleeve of sweater, gasping at what he sees there, it’s the same sign he kept seeing, burned onto Wills wrist. He traces it with his thumb and looks up. “What does this mean?”  
Will looks at him, considering something, then suddenly the others lips are on his, and before he can get used to the feeling, there’s a flash of pictures in his mind, and he opens his eyes, he didn’t realise he closed them, and Will’s staring at him intensely, and he can’t help himself, he moves forward and kisses him again. Lips move against each other, hands threat through hair, and when they pull away for oxygen he smiles wide and murmurs “So that’s that, eh, dewin?” And Will grins and whispers back “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this”, and before they can say anything else, their mouths collide again and all words get swallowed until much later when they’re laying on Brans bed, legs tangled, hair messy, and they say everything that’s been in their minds for too long.

The next morning Will has to go home, but he promises to visit again soon, and Bran walks him down to the gates and kisses, more snogs, him goodbye, watches as his figure walks away, and when he goes back inside there’s a goofy smile on his face, and he isn’t wearing his glasses outside for the first time in ages because Will told him he loves his eyes and fuck he’s head over heels for that boy but he can’t bring himself to care. And at his door Mike comes up to him, asking since when Bran does one night stands, and Bran answers with no, that was not just some random dude, it was his boyfriend, and Joe just rolls his eyes and sighs now he has to put up with Bran being all heart eyes, and Bran shoves his shoulder playfully and opens his door to go inside. He should probably study, but he just stares outside and thinks of last night, and there’s still a bit of Wills scent lingering in the air, and Wills sweater lies on his bed, he must’ve stolen one of Brans and left his. Right now he’s truly content with his life.

It’s two weeks later and there has been a lot of gossip about why he stopped wearing his glasses and always is smiling and who that guy was that he was seen with snogging at the gates, and he doesn’t care. Will said he would come this weekend and he’s excited like a little dog feeling rain for the first time. He and Mike are walking out of their last lecture for the day, and Will stands there, leaning against a wall, reading a book, and no one notices him because he just seems to fit in here, but then he looks up and his face lights up and he’s hurrying towards Bran and kisses him and there’s whispering around them but Bran doesn’t give a shit because it’s Will and he’s here and now they are making out and they should probably stop so he takes the others hand and they’re running out and towards the wood, and he can see heads turning but he forgets everything as Will pushes him against a tree and seals their mouths together, and he laughs breathlessly and whispers into Wills lips how much he loves him and Will replies with how he loves him so much more and they smile and kiss again and Bran knows they’re outside and everyone can see them but it doesn’t matter because he is happy and he wants to memorise every second of their time together and he’s in love and he would’ve never been anywhere else rather than here with Will, being pushed against a tree, with the others lips on his.


End file.
